


My Fist As Your Crown

by TunaBaconSandwich



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Sokka (Avatar), Dom/sub, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, M/M, Restraints, Roleplay, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaBaconSandwich/pseuds/TunaBaconSandwich
Summary: Zuko has a dungeon built in the palace, and Sokka is more than happy to help him break it in. Zuko awakes to find himself chained to a pillar by a Water Tribesman with plenty of access to weaponry-and who knows just how to get under his skin.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	My Fist As Your Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several years after the main adventures of ATLA, everyone is a grown consenting adult.

Zuko awoke from his Belladonna-induced sleep to find himself chained to a pillar, deep in the bowels of the palace. The room was dimly lit by lanterns, he could just barely make out a shadowy figure, picking his teeth with the sharp end of his club.

“Bout time you woke up. Don’t worry, oh great firelord, you’re not far from home, but you’re not leaving.” Sokka said.

“W-who are you? What have you done with me?” Zuko demanded. He noticed he was naked and chained to a pillar, he began to struggle. Sokka rose to his full height, still fully dressed in his furs and skins. He cut a striking profile with his strong jaw and pointed chin. He approached the firelord, examining his handiwork with the chains.

“You can go ahead and try to firebend your way out, you’ll only burn yourself.” Sokka said. “I know all about you, dear firelord. I know how you’ll return a disgrace if anyone found out you were captured and...defiled by a simple polar savage.” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s chin forcefully to make him meet his strikingly blue eyes.

“Let me go this instant, I demand you!” Zuko tried to resist his grip on his face. Sokka smacked him across the face, making a satisfying thwack.

“You’re really in no place to be making demands, your highness.” Sokka teased, pinching his unburned cheek as though he were a toddler. Zuko spat at him defiantly. Sokka’s smug grin immediately turned to a scowl. He gripped Zuko’s loose hair tight with one hand and poked the sharp point of his club at Zuko’s Adam's apple.

Sokka growled through his teeth at the firebender.“Alright, you little possum-chicken shit. You’ve earned yourself a few beatings. Now I have one question for you.” Sokka pointed to a wall of instruments for torture. “What am I going to start with?”

Zuko jerked his face down to bite the hand holding him and received another smack across the face, harder this time.

“Flail it is then.” Sokka reached for the many-tailed, studded, leather instrument. He brushed its tendrils across Zuko’s naked body. Zuko tried to suppress a shudder of fear but failed. Sokka cooed at his display of weakness.

“Aww, look. The firelord’s scared. Don’t worry, your highness. I’ll return you all in one piece.” Sokka whispered the last part into his ear.

THWACK! The flail struck Zuko’s midsection, drawing out a blush on the contacted skin

“Maybe.”

Sokka continued to hit Zuko across the torso, drawing out gasps and cries of pain with each hit. The marks left by the tendrils grew redder and redder, eventually fading into purple as Zuko’s pain and struggle mounted.

Sokka grabbed him by the hair again, forcing eye contact.

“Can you stop squealing? It’s getting really annoying.” Sokka complained.

“Let me go then!” Zuko demanded.

“Hmm. Nope. Can’t do that bud.” Sokka released his hair. He put the flail back on its rack and reached for a short piece of rope. Sokka gagged his lover with it.

“Now what’s the safe gesture?” Sokka whispered into Zuko’s ear. Zuko shot one flame from his hand, lighting the room considerably.

“Good boy.” Sokka whispered gently.

Sokka reached for one of the coiled ostrich-horse whips on the wall and examined its craftsmanship. After finding it satisfactory, he tickled Zuko’s nose with the flayed tip of it. He squirmed, attempting to get away from the ticking.

“Oh, relax. I haven’t even hurt you yet.” Sokka teased him. He reached back with the whip to strike. The whip made contact with the skin of his legs with a sharp, singular crack. Zuko let out a strained, muffled cry. A tear threatened to trickle down his face. Another hit from the whip crossed his legs reaching higher to his thighs this time. Zuko strained desperately at his restraints as tears fell from his face. Sokka caught this immediately and stepped toward him. He kissed the firebender’s tears away.

“You’re so beautiful when you realize how truly helpless you are to me.” Sokka growled in his ear. Sokka leaned in and bit Zuko's neck, careful to only make contact where his armor would hite the marks. Zuko’s soft, perfumed flesh was an absolute delight in his mouth. Sokka scratched down Zuko’s back, making deep tracks in the taut muscled man. Sokka moved his mouth to Zuko’s shoulder, careful not to draw blood with his teeth. Zuko’s breathing steadied, he was deep into the roleplay. With his partner calmed down, Sokka returned the whip and selected a crop. He made short, sharp strikes to Zuko’s thighs, careful not to touch his genitals. Pain there would have ended the scene immediately. Sokka put the crop in his belt and tugged Zuko’s pink nipples, turning them red. Zuko began squirming and squealing anew, stopping with a strike to both nipples with the crop. Sokka replaced the crop into his belt and fiddled with his clothes until his cock was out. It was a fine specimen, with a generous tuft of dark hair. Sokka bit into Zuko’s shoulder and groaned as he released a stream of piss onto him. Zuko didn’t fight it, he relished in it, feeling the hot liquid pool at his toes. The smell of urine lingered in the air after Sokka ended his stream, exciting Zuko further. 

“That gets you excited? Being degraded, being hurt, being my tree to piss on? Disgusting. Pathetic.” Sokka asked quietly, reaching for Zuko’s hard cock. He pushed his own cock up against Zuko’s and pulled on them both.

“You’re going to have my filth on you for the rest of your life, Firelord. You will never be clean of your disgrace. Not only do you love being hurt, you love that I rub it in how much more powerful I am than you.” Sokka continued. He relished in having a partner who enjoyed how talkative and creative he was. 

Zuko could only give little moans as a response. The red welts were rising and turning purple in places as the acute pain turned into radiating aches. His mind gave up categorizing the pain and shame and just took it all in as pleasure. He wouldn’t last much longer in Sokka’s capable hand, Sokka didn’t expect him to.

Zuko cried out and jerked as he rode out his climax, every part of him singing praise to Sokka, the one who truly understood his desires for what they were.

“You ready to be unchained?” Sokka asked.

Zuko spat a bolt of fire from his hand, far larger than expected. The passion he felt spilled out into his bending. He blushed, he should have better control over himself. Sokka first ungagged him and drew him in for a kiss on the mouth. Words failed Zuko when the kiss ended, Sokka supported him as he freed his partner and he fell into Sokka’s arms. The Water Tribesman carried the firebender over his shoulder, into the adjacent bathroom where Zuko lit a fire under the tub before they started their passions. Sokka lowered both of them inside and kissed Zuko everywhere he had struck him.

“You were incredible, my dear. You’re so strong.” Sokka said gently in Zuko’s ear. Zuko had his words back, but decided not to use them. He curled up into Sokka as he washed him and carefully combed his long, black hair where it had been matted and pulled. 

“I think you look even better with my fist pulling on your hair than your crown. Maybe you should switch things up.” Sokka suggested.

“Don’t let the old Fire Sages hear you say that. I’ve already pushed the limits of their support this week by decommissioning the palanquin.” Zuko replied.

“Aww. you mean we gotta walk all the way to the kitchen for snacks?” Sokka complained. They both looked at each other and laughed, completely at ease.


End file.
